


Pass the Cheese...and Marry Me

by AceLotti



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 01:58:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceLotti/pseuds/AceLotti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac has decided that he wants to be with Scott for the rest of his life and plans the perfect proposal. He just has to make it to the proposal day without letting it slip first</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pass the Cheese...and Marry Me

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks Amanda for yet another BRILLIANT idea :)

The idea comes to Isaac one night when he can’t sleep. Well, he _had_ been asleep, but he woke up with a start. His heart was racing and covered in a thin layer of cold sweat. Scott was there. Instantly and without question, he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and carded fingers through his hair. 

 

“It’s okay baby,” Scott whispered softly to Isaac, still half asleep but attune to his boyfriend’s anxiety. “I’m here, I have you,” he kissed his shoulder, his cheek, enveloped Isaac in warmth and comfort and love. “I love you.”

 

After a while, Isaac had calmed down, and he’s relaxed in Scott’s arms as the other man has fallen back asleep, face pressed into Isaac’s shoulder. That’s when it hits Isaac that he wants to be with Scott for the rest of his life. 

 

The decision shocks him, really. He never once thought of himself settling down, having a real family like the one he had that is now only a ghost of a memory. But Scott... Scott was there, always, _always_ there. Through hell and high water, through full moons and mysterious creatures of the night, Scott was there. And Isaac realized that he wanted Scott to be there with him, as his husband, for the rest of their lives. 

 

He almost wakes Scott up, just to tell him this revelation, but he freezes. No. Isaac wants to do this right. With a ring and a nice dinner and _oh god he was going to have to ask Melissa..._

 

He was up the rest of the night, thinking, plotting, planning. In the morning, when Scott lazily kissed him, a smile on his lips as he uttered a ‘good morning’ Isaac almost asked him again. He had to literally bite his tongue. 

 

This secret was going to be harder to keep than Isaac thought.

\----------------------------------------------------

 

“Hey, where were you two?” Scott said, tilting his head to the side as Stiles and Isaac came running in, snow in their hair and noses pink. “The pack meeting started 15 minutes ago and Derek’s flipping out...” 

 

“Oh we were out looking at...” Isaac winced and glared at Stiles who kicked him in the shins. “ _OWW!_ ” Scott looked at the two of them like they had grown second heads.

 

“Sorry, but you never know when little ears are listening. Derek and I are watching Lily this weekend and I didn’t want her overhearing that we were looking at g-i-f-t-s from S-a-n-t-a...” Stiles rolled his eyes. Isaac sighed, realizing he had almost spilled the beans, AGAIN, about wanting to propose to Scott. 

 

This has been the THIRD time Stiles covered for him, not counting the twice Erica literally tackled him to keep him from asking by accident. Isaac better figure his shit out soon, before someone seriously injures him.

 

The truth was, Isaac had taken Stiles to go look at rings for Scott. He finally settled on a thick silver band, with a slit on the top that was a topaz stone that matched Scott’s eyes when he shifted. It sat in his pocket now, heavy, almost vibrating against his side. 

 

“Hi Isaac!” He was startled out of his thoughts by a small voice, and looked down at a grinning little spanish looking girl with light brown ringlets. Lily Stilinski, age five, usually followed Isaac around like a puppy when they were in the same house. Stiles liked to tease that Scott had competition with their little sister over the curly haired beta. 

 

“Hey Lils,” Isaac grinned, leaning down and lifting her up. Scott came over and blew a raspberry on her cheek before kissing Isaac’s. “Let’s get this pack meeting rolling huh?” 

 

“I want to be a werewolf too,” Lily said and Scott snorted, shaking his head. “Scott and Stiles said no. But watch!” She growled menacingly and then bit dull teeth into Isaac’s shoulder, giggling when he jumped. 

 

“Perfect werewolf impression,” Isaac said, rubbing his shoulder. “Go try it on Derek, maybe’ he’ll let you in the pack!” Lily’s face lit up and she scrambled down, rushing to the kitchen. 

 

“Hey, you okay?” Scott asked, his hand on his shoulder. 

 

“Yeah, I mean I’ve had worse bites...” Isaac smirked. Scott rolled his eyes. 

 

“No I meant...” he paused. “You’re being all jittery and things. Are you okay?” 

 

Oh no, Isaac could feel it bubbling up. It was like word vomit that consisted of the words ‘would you marry me’ and other babble. Luckily, before Isaac could say anything, Derek Hale let out the most unmanly scream he ever had in his whole life, and it echoed through the house. 

 

“LILY STOP BITING ME! SCOTT! STILES!” Scott gave him a ‘we’ll talk later?’ look and then ran off to his alpha’s and baby sister’s aid. 

\----------------------------------------------

 

A week later, Scott and Isaac are eating dinner in Scott’s apartment (well let’s be real, it’s their apartment, but Isaac is still reluctant to give up his bedroom at Derek’s). Scott had attempted Spaghetti and Meatballs, Isaac’s favorite, and though the noodles weren’t completely cooked through, Isaac ate it all and helped himself to seconds. When he sat down with another bowl, he reached out across the table. 

 

“Hey Scott, pass the cheese...and marry me?" Scott grabbed onto the canister of parmesan cheese but froze. Isaac was about to ask him what was wrong when all of the sudden it hit him what he had said and he too froze in shock. 

 

“Wha...” Scott looked across the table at his boyfriend. “I...what...huh?” Isaac flushed. This isn’t how it was supposed to go. Tomorrow night they were going out to dinner, he was going to ask him there. There was champagne and cheesy monologues involved. 

 

But he couldn’t take it back now, could he? Scott obviously heard him. “I..I mean...What I meant to say was...” he sighed. “I’m doing this all wrong...” He got up and walked around the table, reaching into the knick-knack drawer and pulling out the ring. Holding it to his chest, Isaac crossed over to Scott and knelt down in front of him. Scott was staring at Isaac, shock evident in his face. But he was smiling now and Isaac’s heart fluttered. 

 

“Scott McCall,” Isaac said, surprised at how sturdy his voice sounded. “I love you, with all my heart. You make me happier and stronger than I’ve ever been in my entire life.” He rubbed his hand on Scott’s face. “You’re my family, you gave me family, and I want to keep that for the rest of our lives, together. So, I’ll ask again, and this time I’ll be a bit more clear. Will you marry me?” 

 

“Yes,” Scott said, beaming now. “Oh my god Isaac, yes, YES!” Isaac let out a sigh of relief and leaned up from his knees, kissing Scott soundly. He moved to put the ring on Scott’s finger and laughed. “What?”

 

“Babe, you’re still...” Scott looked at his hand to see him holding the cheese canister still. They both let out a laugh and Scott dropped the cheese to the floor, leaning in to kiss his fiancé as Isaac put the ring on his finger. 


End file.
